Mike and Linda
Michael "Mike" and '''Linda Loughran '''are Jonathan's parents. They appear in Hotel Transylvania 2. Mike is voiced by Nick Offerman and his wife Linda was voiced by Megan Mullally. Linda is funny, hilarious, clumsy, goofy and hyperactive. Mike is sarcastic, ironical, sardonic, and intelligent. Official Profile They live in Santa Cruz, California. Some of their neighbors are monsters. They, along with the rest of Johnny's family, were invited to Hotel Transylvania for his and Mavis' wedding. After Dennis was born, they both became concerned for his well-being and morals. Though they mean well, they end up accidentally insulting Dracula and Mavis. Primary example is when Johnny and Mavis came to visit and they made a makeshift coffin for her to sleep in. They later show up to attend Dennis' fifth birthday dressed up as Zombies to hide their human identity from Vlad. After Johnny reveals that he is a human to Vlad, Mike and the rest of the family stands up to Vlad by removing their costume makeup and revealing they are human too. Later, the two of them a long with everyone else journey into the nearby forest to look for Dennis after he ran away. The two of them and help in fighting off Bela's army. They are last seen attending and dancing at Dennis' fifth birthday party. Linda Linda is the happy and perky wife of Mike. She is also nice to Mavis when she and Jonathan first arrive in California by giving Mavis a new sunhat to wear to protect her from the sun, and even invites over some other monster/human couples to make Mavis and Johnny feel better. Unknown to her that it makes Mavis feel uncomfortable. When Vlad comments that Mike and Linda smell funny, but Linda just assures him that it's because he's European and doesn't know what deodorant is. Her husband Mike sighs at this comment, sounding annoyed as he comments back "Nothing like insulting an entire continent, Linda." Mike Mike is the sardonic but caring husband of Linda. Like his sons, he's ginger. Mike doesn't seem to mind the Monster culture as much as his wife, Linda. For most of the film he is perfectly fine with the monster lifestyle and does his best to respect it. However, he does seem to not like Dracula that much at first. He's annoyed at how Dracula calls his grandson, Dennis, Denisovich. He also thinks that Dennis should move to Santa Cruz with him and the rest of the family where he'd be more safe and accepted since Dennis shows more signs of being a human rather than vampire. Trivia * The voice actors for Mike and Linda (Nick Offerman & Megan Mullally) are husband and wife in real life as well. * Mike and Linda were originally going to look and act like Johnny, but as the story was written it was eventually decided they would be the opposite of Johnny. Category:Characters Category:Hotel Transylvania characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Grandmothers Category:Grandfathers Category:Parents Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Fathers Category:Mothers Category:Husbands Category:Wives